queens_blade_onlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow Walker
"A deadly killing machine hiding in the shadows" This assassin observes the battlefield thoroughly while hiding in the shadows of her sisters and finishes her enemies without notice. Their claws cut off the enemy’s tendon paralyzing them so they will be unable to fight back. Their fatal attack doesn't even gives the enemy a chance to feel pain. She has been trained to maintain the highest concentration and endurance. Her speed is superior that nothing can be compared with it. She prefers taking out enemies from behind rather than a frontal assault. http://imageshack.us/a/img197/200/5t4n.png ARKANA81243610J * Archetype: Shadow Walker * Base Clone DNA: Northern Eurasia * Height: 5'6" * Bust: 32C * Waist: 21 * Hips: 34 Profile |-|Field Notes = Gifted with increased stealth and agility, the Shadow Walker was designed to be the Arkana’s silent assassin. Moving invisibly through the battlefield, she uses her Chakra to mask her presence from her enemies. And when she strikes, it is with inhuman speed, ravaging her target with lethal claws and disappearing in the blink of an eye. While advanced equipment can be used to detect a Shadow Walker’s presence, to most she is the specter of death – a ghost amongst the melee, waiting to claim the lives of the foolish and unwary. |-|Psych Profile = Like all Arkana, the Shadow Walker’s role in combat has a marked effect on her mind. She tends to avoid confrontation in a public setting, choosing to single her target out in private, and she is prone to long periods of calm followed by unexpected, violent outbursts. The other Arkana, for their part, seem to treat the Shadow Walker with a sense of distrust; they view her as a vicious opportunist, staying hidden while they do the “real work,” and appearing only when a kill is certain. |-|Enchancements = Unlike most Arkana, the Shadow Walker’s enhancements were specifically designed to complement her natural Chakra abilities. The Ghost module, for example, allows her to fade to near-invisibility on the battlefield. When activated, only a highly-trained Arkana or advanced detection equipment can reveal her presence. Enhanced quick-fire musculature and a Genesis Corp short-range personal teleporter also give the Shadow Walker a number of options for initiating and escaping combat; she will often rush an opponent from a hidden state, inflict a lethal wound, and then teleport away before they ever have a chance to react. |-|Class Weapon = The MC-24 Talons were designed to inflict lethal injury as quickly and quietly as possible. Reinforced with experimental Narak alloys, the blades are long enough to reach vital organs, and sharp enough to pierce most forms of armor. By biding her time, and searching for the perfect opening, a Shadow Walker is often able to eliminate her target with only a single well-placed thrust. |-|Class Mech = Abandoning stealth in favor of pure power, the Epona Mech transforms the Shadow Walker into an implacable hunter. The Epona’s four nimble feet grant it incredible speed, as well as the ability to perform a dash-assault, instantly closing the distance between the Shadow Walker and her prey. Together with its lightning-fast attacks, and the ability to slow her enemies from a distance, the Epona Mech insures that no one can escape the Shadow Walker’s sights. Category:Archetypes